


YourLoveMatters: The Sexy Toy Company

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood CEO, Bottom Alec, Company, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Toys, SexToyCEO, Switching, Top Magnus Bane, best friends Maia/Alec, group relationship, meet cute, sex toy makers, sex toy testers, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: From a prompt by @SuperficialPeaAlec Lightwood is the CEO of a sex toy company, but he has no interest in using his own products. He's constantly striving to make them better however, because he only wants to sell the best.His best reviewer is Warlock29, who keeps him on his toes with his indepth analysis of their products. But also irritates Alec no-end with his often lacklustre reviews.Alec works with his siblings and best friend Maia, and they worry about how little he has in his life outside of work.One night, he meets Magnus Bane in a bar...Stuff happens...





	1. Make it vibrate, Alexander!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperficialPeasant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperficialPeasant/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy! How could I ever resist this prompt! It's been waiting patiently for months I think!
> 
> Now it's finally here!
> 
> You can tweet me @ClaireyCookey and I'll look for the tag #SexToyCEO on Twitter if you want to use it!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter One...

_’...and despite the face that it changes colour, it is not robust enough to withstand a hard pounding. Overall, I would only rate this product 3/10 stars. Ideally, the manufacturer should alter the type of plastic they are using. Additionally, a vibrate feature as it changed colour would be fully appreciated.’ Warlock29._

Alec crumpled the review in his hand, tossing it angrily on his desk. The fifth prototype for their colour changing model was still clearly ineffective and he was sick of it to be honest.

Alec was all for reviewers being honest, but Warlock29 was driving him mad with his in depth reviews that picked up on the tiniest flaws other reviewers had no problems with. Also, if he were truly honest, the reviews were so detailed that Alec often had to read them in the privacy of his own office in case he scared one of his colleagues with his less than calm reactions. 

But Alec was nothing if not a perfectionist, and one bad review from his most intimate reviewer, was enough for him to delay the launch and redirect his top designer to the challenge of producing a better product. 

With that in mind, he picked up the rather embarrassing phone on his desk, a gift from his sister. As he held the dildo shaped handset in his hand, he cringed at the idea of his Mother’s face if she could see him now: CEO of **YourLoveMatters**, a bespoke adult toy company that was gaining a name for itself all around the world as _the_ best place to buy a unique sex toy. 

It was why Alec insisted on using a wide range of anonymous reviewers, each of whom he had chosen personally from their online applications. Warlock29 had been chosen because he was the only bisexual man who had applied, and Alec needed all types of representation to ensure his products suited the needs of his consumers.

The fact that his application had also stated, ‘Sex is my favourite past time, and I like it every way it comes!’ had only cemented his choice. Now he was beginning to regret it, as yet another of his brother-in-law’s designs was headed back to the drawing board. 

“Izzy? I need you and Jace on Prototype 106 immediately. The reviews are not amazing, but Warlock29 insists we have chosen the wrong type of plastic _and_ that it should vibrate! So I need you two to relieve Simon of his duties and look at it from a male-female perspective…… Yes his review states that he tried it with a female partner…. Yes and on himself…. No he didn’t think the ridges were enough stimulation thus the need for a vibrate setting…. I don’t know Iz! I’m not a designer! You and Jace need to figure it out! No I’m not all hot and bothered from reading the review!”

As he finished his call, he slammed the crude handset face down in the much worse vagina shaped base. It was a pretty horrific joke of his sister’s considering that Alec was gay. But he couldn’t get rid of it after Meliorn, a business rival, had been unable to keep his eyes off it and had accidentally ordered a thousand of their jumbo butt plugs because he was distracted. 

So, while he shuddered at using the thing, he kept it around as he considered it a pseudo good luck charm. 

Squaring his shoulders, he settled back into signing important paperwork, Warlock29’s review still lodged in his head.

\-------

A few hours of dealing with paperwork later, Alec was ready for a break, so he headed down to R&D to check on his siblings. He arrived to find them in the middle of a heated argument about the appropriate pulse rate of vibrations, and immediately sneaked past them towards Maia’s office instead,

His best friend was sketching frantically on a notepad, one hand absentmindedly twisting a curly lock of hair.

“Mai?” He asked as he settled himself in the chair opposite her and stole a handful of Skittles from the tub on her desk. 

“Not the green ones, Al!” She said sweetly, eyes never leaving her sketch.

Alec dutifully sorted the green ones in his hand and dropped them in the empty mason jar on her desk, listening at the pleasant rattle they made against the glass. 

“Mai, I need you!” he moaned, as he allowed himself to slump back in the comfort of the chair. Maia had chosen all of her own office furniture, insisting that as an artist, it was imperative she was comfortable at all times since inspiration could strike at any moment. So her chairs were even better than the ones in Alec’s office, and at this moment he was pretty grateful for it.

“What’s up?” she said at last, lifting her head from her drawing to face him full on, chocolatey eyes scanning his face. “You look more bad-moody than normal, what’s going on?”

“Just paper-work kicking my ass, Clary insisting I need to meet with The Clave next week, the usual crap we CEO’s have to deal with on a regular basis.” He said, bringing his hand up to scrape it across the stubble that had started to build up on his chin, absentmindedly reminding himself to shave tomorrow. 

“No.” Maia said bluntly, eyes locked on his, “That’s not it, Alec. What’s really wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said, face blank as he wracked his brain for what she could possibly be talking about. “Oh,” he said after a minute, “We’re having to re-design the anal dildo again, Warlock29 was very unimpressed - gave it a 3!”

“A 3!” Maia replied, face aghast as she flipped through the papers on her desk to pull out her design. “Damn! That guy is impossible! I mean, it took me three days to sketch that beauty and no-one else has complained have they?”

Her eyes were pouring over the sketch, looking for flaws as Alec replied.

“Nothing explicit, but nothing rated above an 8 either, so I’m sorry, we gotta change it somehow.”

“I’m so sick of him sometimes, yes I know he does end up helping to improve the designs in the end, but have we ever made a product he actually loved the first time? Maybe he’s just trying them out with the wrong partners, they can’t all be so bad, we are professionals after all?!”

Alec reached over to clasp her hand in his, pulling it away from where it was worrying at her hair. “Hey, your designs are amazing, you wouldn’t be my head designer if they weren’t!” He said, bringing his fingers up to her chin to make her look at him. “Your LesHaveFun range are the top selling products across the globe, and your last range of butt plugs sold over a hundred thousand units in a month. Don’t doubt yourself Mai!”

“I know, I know. That Warlock guy just gets me down sometimes, you know! He has so many opinions it’s hard to keep track.”

“Believe me, I know,” Alec replied, slumping in his seat. “His reviews are truly an intense read: It doesn’t vibrate enough, it’s too strong, it needs to reach a deeper angle, it’s too angled, I don’t like the colour - it put my partner off, Why can’t it be more flexible for ease of insertion! Man, he’s so annoying!”

“But…” Maia said, staring up at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. 

“But, he’s almost always right. And I strive for perfection, Mai, and he makes that happen! I gotta give the guy credit. He does know his stuff.”

“He definitely does. Shame he isn’t around more often when we’re in the design stages...perhaps you should consider meeting with him, see if he’s interested in a position here? I mean, I know his reviews are detailed, but having him on site, giving you his ideas in the moment...oo that could be good!”

“Really Maia? You think I should have him on staff, so he can test them as we make them. Where would he do that? It wouldn’t be appropriate to set up a bedroom here now would it!”

Even as he said it, Alec’s mind wandered off to imagine an on-site bedroom, Warlock29 inside, calling out for new products to be brought in. In Alec’s mind he was faceless, but his body was beautiful, muscled in all the right places, a gorgeous cock, tight pecs and long fingers that were perfect for all kinds of pleasure. He shook his head, trying to stop any of his thoughts from flickering over his face, trying not to objectify an anonymous reviewer, who didn’t deserve it.

But Maia wasn’t his best friend for no reason. “Alec, where did you go then? Were you imaging us having a bedroom here at work for us to try out our kinky toys?” He shook his head, unable to speak for fear of the desire that might be projected in his voice. “Because you know, Isabelle, Simon and I wouldn’t be averse to that!”

The reminder that Maia was married to his sister and best friend threw a whole bucket of cold water all over him. He did not need the imagery of any of them trying out the sex toys they designed and made - that was a step too far for his poor imagination!

“Right,” Maia continued lightly, “You need to get lost now and go and do important boss things, because I’m part way through this new LesHaveFun design and you wouldn’t want me to fuck it up and have your favourite reviewer pissing all over it!”

“What? You think he would review those too? I’ve never sent him any…”

“I think that sex mad Warlock would review anything! I bet he has plenty of friends he can test them out with! Remember what his application said, had you salivating for months!”

“Did not!” Alec said, face flushed as he remembered more of the Warlock’s inquiry about the job. Trust him to have friends with memories like an elephant. “Right, I’ll leave you to it Mai, I’ll catch you later for drinks?”

“Oh, no can do tonight, Iz and I have tickets for Swan Lake. Simon wasn’t interested though, so he’s free. But if you don’t want to go out with our husband, why don’t you take home Prototype 106 and see if you agree with our loyal tester?”

“No...no...I won’t be doing that…” Alec said immediately, face turning an even deeper red at the thought, mind running over a few lines from his review.

“Oh come on Al! How come you’re the CEO and you’re the only one who hasn’t tried a single one of our products? I’ve told you before, if the competition find out, you know they’ll roast you for it!”

“It’s not a problem,” Alec said as he stood, “I just quote Warlock29’s more positive reviews and they think I have a clue of what I’m talking about.”

Then he turned to leave the office, but as he did, Maia’s arm caught his and she pulled him round to face him. 

“We all love you Alec, but we also really hope that someday you’ll go out and find someone to love you the way you truly deserve.”

As she reached out to hug him tightly against her, Alec’s mind ticked over her words, wondering where they’d come from. He knew he was the only single one on his staff, but he didn’t think he projected misery about it. He too hoped he’d meet someone nice, of course, but after his last disastrous foray into the world of dating, he just wasn’t in any position to go looking for anyone else right now.

“Thanks, love you too,” he whispered against his sister-in-law’s hair. “Right,” he said, all business again as he pulled back, “I’m gonna see whether Jace and Izzy have stopped fighting about vibration speeds yet! Sounded like a conversation I should avoid being part of.”

Maia hummed her agreement, dropping a few green skittles into her mouth as she resumed sketching.

He stepped into the main room of the Research and Development department to find Izzy bent over a computer screen, tweaking some figures. Jace was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear his laughter from one of the other offices, so he was probably with Simon.

“Hey, Iz,” he said as he bent down to see what she was doing. 

“Big bro!” Izzy smiled as she reached out to pull him into a short hug before she bent back to her computer, tapping on the keys much quicker than Alec could ever hope to. “I think I’ve cracked the vibration aspect of 106, and Jace has altered the plastic construction slightly to make it more sturdy, he’s 3D printing a new prototype right now. Man, Warlock29 knows his stuff Alec, you should totally get him on staff!”

“That’s what your wife told me!” Alec replied as he bent to check out the schematics, trying to hide his slight blush in the glow of the screen. 

“Hey! You don’t understand this stuff, what are you hiding?”

Damn! He knew his sister was the more observant of his siblings. He straightened up and nonchalantly picked up the nearest object to fiddle with, twiddling the piece of ridged plastic in his fingers.

“Nothing.” He said, avoiding his sister’s eyes. 

“Alec!” She protested, reaching out to take the object away from him, “You’re holding a Clit Vibe which tells me you’re distracted, so come on! What is going on?”

“It’s just...Maia said...she implied that you all think I need to find someone. But I’m okay right now Izzy. I don’t need another fuck up in my life. Right?”

“Oh Alec,” Izzy’s face dropped from teasing into one of understanding and love, “You deserve to be happy. Maybe Maia just worries you’re not happy alone. That Jonathan fucked you over so badly that you’re too scared to try and be happy again.” She stood up and slid an arm around his waist nuzzling against his side. 

“But I know you, I know my big brother. If you wanted a partner, you would go and find someone you liked enough to consider. And you’d get to know them and see if they were a good fit. Then you’d introduce them to us and we’d do a Warlock 29 on them and make sure they were perfect for you too! You’re my big brother and you are awesome and deserving of happiness and love.” She squeezed him more tightly into her side, “But, please, we all worry a little because you don’t like to talk about things sometimes and you close yourself off. We just want the best for you Alec, we love you!”

Alec slid his own arm around Izzy, holding her against his chest in a comforting hug. He knew they all meant well, but he also felt like a bit of a failure when he looked at his siblings and their near perfect relationships. It could be a little down heartening at times. 

Suddenly, their hug was interrupted as Jace threw himself against them, arms stretched tightly to encompass them both. “What we hugging about?” he asked, voice full of fun. 

“My dire love life!” Alec said, with a smile, “The usual!”

“Ah, big bro, no worries there! I have just the guy to set you up with...he comes Jace and Clary recommended!”

Alec pulled back from the hug, face showing Jace his exact feelings on the subject, “No way am I getting involved with anyone you and my accountant have had a threesome with!” He moaned.

“Why not? Raj is ace! He’s into everything...like I mean everything...Clary and I even took ‘The Fist’ with us last time...and let me tell you Alec..”

“NO! Please don’t!” Alec interrupted, shoving Jace away a little. “I definitely DO NOT need to hear this! Man, is everyone sex obsessed around here?!”

“Not me,” Came Raphael’s monotone voice from the doorway. “Sorry to break up this intense sibling menage a trois, but Alec you have an important conference call with our distributor in five…”

Raphael trailed off as Simon stepped into the room, lab coat askew, glasses tilted on his nose and a small frown on his face as he stared at a sheet of paper in his hand. 

“Simon?” Izzy said, face radiating worry for her husband, she skipped over to him, slipping a hand through his arm, “What is it babe?”

“Huh?” Simon jerked around as Maia also stepped out of her office and took her place on his left. “Oh, hey my loves. Sorry, I’m just running some figures and it was making me get a little annoyed but it’s okay now! I’ve fixed it.”

He shot a beaming grin at them all, lingering on both of his wives as he glanced around the group.

“Okay, let’s see...” Jace said, taking a step towards them, which Alec took as his cue to leave.

He and Raphael were completely ignored as the group of scientists and designers huddled around Simon like a cluster of penguins. When they made it back to Alec’s office, Raphael indicated the orange blinking light on his phone and Alec settled in for a long and boring conversation about where their products were being shipped and how long it would take.


	2. Drinks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cutest couple! We learn more about Alec and he meets a new friend!

It turned out that Simon seeked out Alec for drinks later that night, dragging both Raphael and Clary with them. Jace had blown them off for some hockey match, and Raphael’s partner, Heidi, was out of town on business. So the foursome settled into a booth at their favourite bar in the city, The Hunter’s Moon.

It had once been a downtrodden pub with very little in the way of class or clientele, but since Andrew Underhill and Lorenzo Rey had taken it over, things had improved dramatically and it was now a vibrant place with a varied menu and a pleasant atmosphere.

They were greeted by Andrew, who immediately brought a round over for them, dropping down at their table for a brief chat before the after-work crowd arrived.

He kissed Alec on the cheek and nodded to the rest, handing out bright purple shots. “Try this, it’s our latest concoction. Butterfly Pea, Vodka and Limoncello!”

They all dutifully raised the shots to their mouths and gulped them down. The reactions were very similar, everyone praising the flavours in the drink.

“Finally!” Lorenzo gushed, arriving at their table with a flourish, tugging on the arms of his electric pink jacket, “You all clearly have excellent taste! The last reviewer wasn’t so charming about it.” They all watched as he tilted his thumb towards the bar where a beautiful man was sitting, nursing a martini glass, “Though to be honest, I’m not sure if he was really in the mood.”

Then Lorenzo bent forward to press kisses to Alec, Clary and Simon’s cheeks, respecting Raphael’s preference not to be touched.

“How are we all?” He asked, voice full of excitement, “Has Andrew told you our news yet?”

He was clearly buzzing with excitement, so Alec turned towards Underhill, the question on his lips.

But Lorenzo beat him to it, thrusting out his hand and exclaiming, “We’re engaged!”

The announcement prompted a flurry of congratulations, hugs and questions about when, where and who. Eventually, Alec excused himself to the bar, brushing away Andrew’s offer of champagne on the house, “No way! I’m buying it! It’s not every day your friends get engaged!”

When he reached the bar, Kaelie took his order, Lorenzo shouting over that she needed to give Alec house discount.

While he was waiting, he noticed the man from before was still holding the martini glass tightly in his hand, the ice melted, the bright blue colour turned pale.

“Hey, would you like another?” Alec offered, hoping to cheer him up. He had certainly had many days where he had looked similarly to this man, and a kind smile or comment, or offer of a drink had never failed to lift his mood.

The man started beside him, lifting his face to offer Alec a wide grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey there pretty boy,” he slurred. Mouth dropping a little as he tried to control himself, “How bout you take me home instead...that’d be better than a drink.”

Alec recoiled, a drunk man was not something he wanted to deal with right now. He took a pace away from him, eyes straying over him to ensure he wasn’t injured.

“Are you okay?” he asked, unable to leave him like this if there was anything he could do to help.

“You can make things...better, beautiful,” was the reply. Then the man reached out with the hand holding the glass, sloshing blue sticky liquid all over the bar.

Alec pulled back further, trying to avoid the droplets of alcohol. The man was clearly well past sober and he wasn’t sure how he could help.

But as soon as he thought it, Raphael was at his elbow. “Everything okay?” he asked, glancing from Alec to the man.

“He’s just really drunk I think,” Alec replied, indicating the man in front of him, who had rubbed his eyes, leaving dark mascara trails underneath them.

“Raf?” The man’s eyes lit up as they settled on Raphael, who immediately reached out a hand to help him sit upright on the stool.

“Magnus, hey, I wasn’t sure if it was you, but here you are. How are you doing, my friend?”

The fact that Raphael had voluntarily touched the man made Alec feel better instantly. It was a good sign that, when sober at least, he was a decent person and someone Raphael considered a close friend.

“Raf...” Magnus slurred, “Thank god you’re here...I just...” then he burst into uncontrollable sobs, Raphael hauling him against his shoulder which smothered them a little. Magnus wrapped his arms around his friend, unable to control himself.

Alec felt bad watching this intimate display, so he quietly pulled away, the champagne from Kaelie gripped in his hand.

“Hey, do you mind putting this on ice?” He asked Lorenzo as he made his way back to the booth, “I think it might be a little insensitive of us to celebrate right now when Raphael’s friend is clearly distraught.”

“Of course not,” Andrew replied, reaching for the bottle. “Let’s celebrate next week? Izzy and Maia and Jace could probably make it then too?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they can if I give them some warning and they’re not off watching hockey and ballet, then they’ll definitely be up for it!” Simon replied.

Suddenly, Raphael was standing by the table, “Alec, I’m sorry to ask this, but Magnus is completely wasted and I want to take him home. But I’m not really strong enough to do it alone. Any chance you’d help me?”

Alec looked at the booth full of his friends, who all smiled at him, “Go on Alec, we’ll be fine, we have a few financials to go over anyway, which we can only do when the boss isn’t here harping on at us about leaving our work at work!” Clary teased. As the company’s accountant, she was one of Alec’s most important team members, but she loved to tease him incessantly in a variety of ways and he hadn’t quite worked out their relationship yet so he often let her teasing go over his head.

Beside him Andrew nodded too, “Yes, go, go! Then I’ll have a better chance of finding out what new products Lorenzo and I should stock up on! I know you hate to hear those kinds of conversations, Alec! For the CEO of one of the biggest sex toy companies in the world, you’re pretty prone to embarrassment when we discuss it!”

“Not in business meetings though,” Raphael chipped in, coming to his bosses rescues. “In business meetings you should hear him spouting facts about vibrators and butt plugs like he knows the products intimately, when in fact...”

He tailed off and then everyone stared at Alec before they all spoke as one, “He’s never played with one of those products in his life!”

Alec flushed bright red, but waved them away good naturedly. He knew they all found it really strange, but he wasn’t really embarrassed about the fact he’d never used his own products. It wasn’t anything to do with not enjoying toys...he just wanted to use them with a partner, someone he trusted, maybe loved. His company did market in the ‘self love’ category, but most of their buyers asserted themselves as couples or more who enjoyed playing together. And that was how Alec felt too.

“Right, right, Mr. Boring is going! You guys have fun, but Simon no letting any secrets slip to two of our biggest customers! And Clary, not too much work talk! Work is for work, after-work is for socialising and leaving work at work!”

“Thanks Alec! I’ll be sure to remember that,” the redhead replied, before she ducked into Simon’s space to start chattering away.

Meanwhile, Raphael had made his way over to Magnus and was persuading his friend to stand up. He did, but he wobbled a little and Alec stepped into his space immediately to clasp a hand on his arm.

“Hey, it’s you!” Magnus said, eyes a little glassy as he tried to focus on Alec. “You came back! Are you going to take me home?”

“Come on Raphael, let’s get him in a cab, he looks like he needs to go straight to bed.”

They maneuvered him out of the bar and onto the street, Alec holding his arm, Raphael with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. But as they got outside, Magnus lurched dangerously to one side, so Alec slipped his own arm around his waist, pulling him securely against him.

Magnus almost nuzzled into him, head snug against his shoulder and Alec fought desperately against the wave of desire it washed through him. The man, despite his utter inebriation, was stunning. But Alec knew that his offers to

take him home were probably just drunken words, so he kept his eyes on the pavement in front of him and concentrated on steering Magnus in the right direction.

“Cab?” He asked Raf, pointing towards the road.

“No, it’s okay, he actually only lives just over there,” was the reply. Alec looked up at the tall brick building that Raphael was indicating and then they turned as one and guided Magnus towards it.

When Magnus arm locked around Alec’s waist, fingertips finding their way under his plain black shirt, he shivered. They gently stroked at his skin, but Alec didn’t have a hand to bat them away, his own taken up holding onto the inebriated stranger. Besides, he wasn’t the one touching the stranger intimately, so while he knew the man was drunk, he didn’t feel like it was a consent issue.

Eventually they had staggered over to Magnus’ building, and Raphael leant beside the elevator with Magnus pulled against him while Alec hit the button.

They got him inside and up to his apartment with not further issues and then Alec turned to leave.

“Wait?” Raphael asked, “Do you think you could wait? I’ll go get him pills and water and try and find his cat, if you’ll stay with him for a minute?”

Alec couldn’t refused so he sat beside the beautiful man on his rich, red sofa, eyes darting around the room. There were so many pictures but he didn’t look closely, not wanting to snoop. However, one caught his eye.

A simple silver frame surrounded a woman and child. She was helping him to blow out three candles on a cake. Beside the frame was a vase holding a simple arrangement of white roses.

“Twenty eight,” the man beside him breathed out, pulling Alec’s attention. “One for every...for every...every year she’s been gone.”

Magnus began to sob, his face a picture of misery, and, as he would do for his siblings or friends, Alec opened his arms and welcomed him against his chest when he fell into them.

He held Magnus tightly against him, shirt soaking up his salty tears. He hummed gently against his head, no real words, just soft and comforting. Magnus burrowed closer

in, and when Rapahel appeared, he simply set a glass and some pills on the table before sitting on Magnus’ other side, resting a hand between his shoulder blades.

They sat like that for long minutes, Magnus’ soft sobs the only sound, and then a small cat appeared around the doorway, stalking across the living room to sniff at Alec’s feet.

A second later it had jumped onto his knee and begun to purr, pulling Magnus’ attention.

“Chairman,” he gulped, reaching out to pull the cat into his arms as he settled back between Alec and Rafa. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Raphael. I shouldn’t have gone out tonight. I knew it was a bad idea. Thank you for helping me.”

Then he turned to Alec, the smears of make-up on his face more pronounced than before, “And I’m sorry. For hitting on you and making you uncomfortable. Thank you for bringing me home, you’re a good man.”

“I should probably go.” Alec decided, rising from the sofa. “Rafa, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Can you help me get him to his room first? I don’t want to leave him out here.”

“I’m okay,” Magnus protested, trying to stand, but dropping straight back on his sofa.

“I’ll help,” Alec said, reaching out and tugging him up, Raphael catching his arm on the other side.

Together they made it down the corridor and into a rich, red bedroom, the enormous bed looking inviting with its soft golden sheets. They deposited Magnus on the bed, making sure he was situated comfortably, the Chairman curling up beside him. Then Rafa made him take the pills and helped him settle on his pillows.

“You going to be okay? Or do you want me to stay in the spare room?”

“No...it’s okay. I’ll call you tomorrow. I promise. Thank you my friend.”

As Raphael bent to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, Alec’s attention was caught by a box beside his bed. It was discreet and brown, pink tape curling over one edge.

He would recognise that tape anywhere, he had chosen it himself. It was a package from ‘YourLoveMatters’!

As he and Raphael made their way out of Magnus’ apartment building, Alec’s mind was ticking over all the products his company sold, wondering what, exactly, Magnus had in that box.

He was so distracted that he missed the first two times Raphael tried to catch his attention. It was only when a cool hand rested on his wrist that he looked up at his friend.

“I was just saying thank you, Alec. Magnus is a dear friend and I haven’t seen him that bad for a while. Thank you for helping take care of him, you were wonderful. And I’m pretty certain Magnus thought so too!”

“I’m happy to help, he seems like a really nice guy, but seriously, he was drunken flirting. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Ah, but you don’t know Magnus like I do! He was definitely into you, Alec. You know what they say, Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts!”

Alec brushed him off, mind still ticking over what Magnus could have in that box as he made his way home.

\--------


	3. Arranging a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets all hot and bothered talking to Magnus!

When he arrived at work the next day, there was a huge arrangement of flowers on his desk. They were a riot of colour, their scent pervaded the room. 

“Raphael?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Where did these come from?”

Raphael bustled into his office, an enveloped clutched in his hand. “They’re from Magnus. He badgered me to have them delivered, and he also sent this.”

He held out the envelope and then turned to leave. 

“Does he know what you do? What I do?” Alec asked, not taking the envelope, simply staring at his assistant.

“I haven’t let the cat out of the bag, boss. Magnus would surely be after me to get him lots of freebies if he knew! It would be a big task and probably cost us thousands every year, he is insatiable after all…”

Alec stared at him, wondering what exactly ‘insatiable’ meant. But he didn’t dare ask, he didn’t want to appear keen after all. He liked to keep his private life exactly that, private. And Raphael was Magnus’ close friend, so he didn’t want to blur the lines any further when Alec himself was close friends with everyone who worked for him.

Raphael leaned forward, thrusting the envelope at him. “Here, take this and put the guy out of his misery, he was horrified when he called me this morning. At least take the time to read whatever apology he’s thrown together.”

Then Raphael turned on his heel and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Alec watched him go, gripping the blue paper in loosely in his hand, wondering what it would say.

\-------

Two hours later, Alec had completed every task he had set himself for the whole day. Yet the letter still lay unopened on his desk. 

Alec wasn’t sure why he was reluctant to read it, but he was. Perhaps he was worried that Raphael was wrong. Maybe Magnus’ sober thoughts weren’t so pleasant towards him. That he was bothered at the prospect told him that he was very interested in this man. And that scared Alec a little. He hadn’t had a strong attraction to anyone since Jonathan - it was almost like having a first crush all over again. But Alec was a grown man who had been burnt once before. 

So he continued to avoid the letter, heading to R&D for a bit to check on the progress of prototype 106, even sending an email to Warlock29 to let him know a new version would be with him soon for him to review. 

However, he was soon chased out of the department by his brother, who slapped a dildo into his hand, asking him to check the firmness. Alec blushed bright red and dropped it so quickly, he had Simon in fits of giggles, asking if he’d never held a cock before. 

Then Simon’s wives had ganged up on him too and it had ended with the whole department throwing condoms at each other from the jar on Jace’s desk. 

When Clary suddenly arrived, wanting Alec to sign some papers, it had descended into further madness, Jace and Simon backing Alec into a corner where they proceeded to test out the vibration of one of their best selling cock rings on his finger. 

Alec couldn’t help but laugh at his brother's antics, joining in in good humour. But he could have done without Izzy filming it on her cellphone as she and Maia giggled with Clary in the corner. 

He excused himself after a bit, yelling at Jace that it was his job to tidy up this time and then brushed himself down before heading back to his office. On the way, he gave himself kudos for having joined in the fun for once. He often found it quite difficult and he knew his siblings would be happy he had.

Raphael met him at his door, a small smile quirking his lips as he reached into Alec’s hair and pulled out a foil wrapper. 

“Time for a haircut, boss?” He asked as they made their way into the office. 

“Time to get a whole new R&D department, I think. Preferably one that isn’t mostly related to me. Maybe then they’ll have some respect for the guy in charge?”

“Respect? Is that what you’re aiming for? I wasn’t aware.” Raphael said, smirk spreading as he reached out and pulled another foil wrapper from Alec’s head. 

“You have got to be kidding me?” Alec grinned, reaching up to slide his hands through his hair, acknowledging that it was a bit of bird’s nest now. He mentally added haircut to his list of jobs to do. “You need me?”

“Was just going to tell you Warlock29 emailed back to say he’s excited for the chance to try the new version of the prototype and asked if we could send some more of our flavoured slip-slide lube?”

“Er, sure, sort a package for him. Chuck in some of these,” he said, chucking a couple of the condom packages at Raphael. 

Then he was left in peace, returning to his paperwork pile which had suddenly grown again.

Eventually, he had distracted himself as much as he could, and his curiosity was getting the better of him, so he made himself a strong coffee and settled on the couch in his office, envelope in hand to read Magnus’ letter. 

_Dear Alec,_

_Firstly, I would like to apologise for my inebriated state last night. I am never at my best on the 21st of July, and I truly appreciate yourself and Raphael for coming to my rescue. Lord knows where I would have ended up if you hadn’t stepped in. _

_My head is still a little woozy this morning, but I have a very clear memory of hitting on you. For this I would like to apologise..._

Alec’s stomach dropped as he read the last sentence. He closed his eyes, prolonging the moment before Magnus would say he was truly sorry for hitting on him and he didn’t like him. He didn’t know how he had become so invested in this man in only one night. But he was. And it was going to hurt when he was rejected.

He mustered his courage and looked back down at the pale blue paper, beautiful calligraphy curling across the pages.

_For this I would like to apologise, but when I’m drunk, I cannot control my mouth and my thoughts come pouring out, unedited. _

_You are truly one of the most handsome men I have ever met, and I was taken aback by your kindness and generosity too. These are all traits I look for in a partner, so I couldn’t help myself when speaking with you. _

_So, in case you are offended, allow me to apologise again for saying you are pretty and beautiful and anything else I may have done when drunk. I hope you will not hold this against me. _

_Raphael tells me that you are a lovely man to work for, which is high praise indeed. So if I may be so bold, I would like to invite you for a drink to a) apologise and b) get to know you better. _

_If you’re interested, this is my number, I would love to hear from you._

_Best wishes,  
Magnus Bane._

_PS - I am informed that Chairman Meow liked you too, which is even higher praise than Raphael’s. So that is very much in your favour ;-)_

Alec finished reading the letter, a small smile tugging at his lips. Magnus Bane. It was a lovely name, for a very attractive man. Whether he had the personality to match his beauty remained to be seen, but Alec was pretty keen to find out. 

He quickly grabbed his phone and tapped in the number, pressing call immediately. He was genuinely excited to make this call, whatever the outcome. His usual nerves when he contacted someone he was interested seemed almost non-existent. For now. 

“Magnus Bane speaking,” The chocolately voice poured through the phone and into Alec’s ears. It sounded like warmth and comfort with an edge of sex.

“Hello Magnus, this is Alexander….umm Alec Lightwood,” he stuttered, cursing himself. He couldn’t even introduce himself. What was he doing?

Alec hung up. 

Then he stared at his phone, mouth agape.

He hung up!

Hung up on an incredibly attractive man who might be interested in him, simply because he hadn’t been able to introduce himself properly? What was he playing at?

The phone trilled in his hand. Unknown Number. 

Alec’s finger hovered over the answer button, but then Raphael bustled into the room, a huge manilla file in his hands.

“Alec, can you…Oh are you on the phone?”

“No, no,” Alec replied, silencing the call, “I’m free, what is it?”

He flicked his phone to silent mode, heart pounding as he thought about how Magnus might be reacting. The other man must think he wasn’t interested, didn’t care, but still Alec was unable to pull out his phone and answer the incessant vibrations. 

He and Raphael went through a whole new pile of documents that needed signing, his phone buzzing merrily away in his pocket. 

When they finished, Raphael slyly pointed to the blue stationary on his desk, “Well, what did Magnus have to say?” 

“Just an apology for being drunk and hitting on me.” Alec said, staring down at his desk and stacking papers neatly that didn’t need stacking. 

“Oh, not a love note then?” Raphael asked, seemingly surprised. 

“No. Just as I said. Have we finished?” Alec knew he was being unfair, but he desperately wanted to get in touch with Magnus and apologise as soon as possible. 

“Right, I’ll go sort these out then. I hope...I hope you accepted his apology Alec, he really was out of sorts yesterday, the anniversary does that to him.” Raphael said almost hesitantly.

“Of course, Raphael, I understand. Don’t worry. Right, I need to make a phone call, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

As Raphael left his office, Alec ripped his phone from his pocket, noting the missed calls, text messages and voice mail all from the same unknown number.

Alec read the texts first, **I really hope you were calling to accept my apology Alec. Please call back and let me know. I’m in great distress worrying that I truly upset you. Magnus.**

**I hope you don’t think me rude for texting before you reply. Just wanted to reiterate that I’m sorry if I upset you. I would really like to talk with you if you’d like. If not just text me to say No and I’ll leave you be. Magnus.**

Then he listened to the voice mail, _Alec, Alexander, it’s Magnus. I wanted to apologise again. I guess the call got cut off, but I am really sorry for my comments last night and I truly hope you accept. I’m here, waiting, if you want to call again._

Alec could hear that Magnus sounded a little sad and maybe even a little frustrated. He knew the feeling, so he sank straight back into his comfiest chair and dialled the number once more. 

It was picked up on the first ring, “Alexander?”

Magnus sounded a little out of breath, like he had made a mad dash for his phone and it warmed Alec’s heart no end. 

“Yes Magnus, It’s Alec. I’m sorry about before, I was...interrupted.”

“Of course, I know how busy the CEO of a company must be. Especially with Raf as your assistant, that boy has always run people ragged. Must be hard work.”

“Oh, I like him well enough. He’s actually the most organized assistant i’ve ever had. I also consider him to be a good friend, so when he vouched for your good intentions last night and this morning, well, I listened.”

“I couldn’t be happier to hear that,” and indeed Magnus’ voice definitely sounded lighter, perhaps a little teasing even.

“So, your letter. It was very eloquent,” Alec said, slumping further against his cushions. “I’m pleased you sent it. And thank you for the flowers, they’re stunning!”

“Like you!” Magnus quipped cheekily, making Alec grunt out a little laugh. “Oh you can laugh! You were very serious last night, understandably I guess since some drunk guy hit on you, then made you half-carry him home while he continued to hit you up. Sorry about that again.”

“It really wasn’t a problem. The drunk guy was pretty cute in my opinion,” Alec admitted, smiling again at how sweet Magnus was being.

“Oh was he?” Magnus drawled, voice dropping into something a little more seductive and well-practised. “So, would you like to meet up with the cute drunk guy? Maybe at 7, for drinks?”

Alec paused for a second, thinking through his options. Did he want to meet Magnus? Yes! Did he want to do it tonight? Sort of. It would be good to see him straight away so he couldn’t back out of it or spend ages stressing out. On the other hand, if he agreed to meet him tonight, he probably wouldn’t have time for the haircut the condom fight had so badly proved that he needed. Also, he was in dire need of a shave too. And he didn’t think his lucky boxers were clean. 

Pretending to consult his diary, he answered, “Sadly, I’m not free tonight, but I guess I could be free on Friday, if you are? Maybe you could let Mr. Drunk know to meet me?”

There was a pause, then Magnus’ voice filled his ears, a little hint of worry in it, “We are talking about me right? There wasn’t some other cute drunk guy at the bar last night?”

Alec waited for a second, letting the moment drag out as he listened to Magnus’ breaths through his cell phone, “Of course I mean you! Silly! There’s no other drunk guy I’d rather meet up with.”

“Phew! You had me for a second. Friday sounds great! Do you want to meet at the same bar...or somewhere else, or come here for a drink, meet Chairman Meow properly, he really did like you!”

Alec considered his options carefully, The Hunter’s Moon meant Lorenzo and Andrew watching his every move, another bar could be uncomfortable since he didn’t frequent many. But Magnus’ flat? Was that too intimate for a first date...for first drinks, he corrected himself. 

“Umm, well, since I know where you live, in a totally non-stalkery way, and I’d love to meet the cat who deserves the full name Chairman Meow, I could come meet you at yours and we could see where the night takes us?”

Alec took a deep breath as he finished speaking, hoping Magnus would agree. He let it out slowly as he heard Magnus’ happy voice telling him that would be perfect.

“Great, 7pm on Friday at yours then,” Alec said, grinning, “But, could I ask you something. It’s just, I have very nosy colleagues and siblings and I would like to be able to meet you without them all getting on my back. Do you think you could keep this between us, just for now? I mean, I trust Raphael, but my family...they’re very persuasive…”

“Of course,” Magnus said, smile in his voice, “I quite like the idea of a secret rendezvous! Sounds quite exciting, a little bit sexy too!”

When they ended the call, Alec went over to his private bathroom and splashed his hot face with water. A few minutes on the phone with Magnus had made him feel things he hadn’t really felt since he had first met Jonathan. He was excited, but also a little nervous about how Friday night was going to pan out. But if he didn’t try, he knew he would regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter three... the date is going to be something else!
> 
> And don't worry, we will be getting back around to their anonymous reviewer, Warlock29 soon...
> 
> #SexToyCEO on Twitter!


	4. Date night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are ready for their first date, or they will be if Isabelle will let Alec leave the office!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get explicit...just a warning!

Alec spent the next two days between panic and excitement. He knew that Raphael had an idea that something was happening, but he didn’t cave when he asked him, so he was still sniffing around and trying to work it out when Friday afternoon arrived.

Maia had also been watching him closely, and it was clear that she was suspicious of his behaviour, so Alec avoided being alone with his best friend too, knowing that she wouldn’t leave him alone if she knew he had a date. 

Because he was avoiding his best friend and assistant, Alec found himself running financials with Clary for the best part of the day, figures rushing through his head as he tapped out texts to Magnus on the cellphone hidden below his desk. 

Their texts were flirty(Magnus) and sweet(Alec), with an edge of excitement about them(Both of them). And Alec couldn’t wait to meet the man in person again, even just to remind himself of how beautiful he was up close. Anything else would be an added bonus.

When it was headed towards 5pm, Alec excused himself from Clary’s office, wanting to make his way home as quickly as possible. He wanted to shower and shave and make a good first (second) impression on Magnus and that involved making an effort.

But he was stopped on his way out by Isabell, who appeared in his office doorway, a brown box in her hands. 

“Big bro! Have you got a minute?”

Alec wanted to say no. He wanted to give her some excuse and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible, but he knew it would make her more suspicious, so he resigned himself to having to rush things at home and beckoned her in. 

Besides, she was his sister and he always had time for her. 

“What is it Iz?” he asked as he took a seat on the sofa and she flopped down beside him.

“Well, I know you don’t really love to be involved in our developments, cos it makes you blush so prettily, but I was thinking of designing something for Maia and Simon, you know, for our anniversary. And I wanted to know if you’d help me? I mean, I know I’m an amazing designer, not as good as Maia but still, I know I’m great. However, I’m going to need some support with accessing the equipment outside of office hours. I thought you could say I’m on a secret project or something so they don’t all get suspicious?”

Alec grinned at his sister, thinking how sweet she was to have made all these plans. He admitted that when she had first told him she was interested in both of his best friends, he had been a little worried. Okay. A lot worried! 

After all, he had been around for the Titanic sized disaster that had been Simon’s first relationship, with Maureen. He knew the guy wasn’t all that slick, more of a walking catastrophe in many ways. But between them, Izzy and Maia had sorted him out and helped him to grow into the incredible guy he was today. 

And Maia? She was the most wonderful person Alec knew and if his sister and Simon were what made her happy, he would stand behind her all the way. He didn’t, however, have any interest in learning any intricate details of their sex life. So when Isabelle thrust some kind of jelly like double ended dildo into his fist, he threw it into the air in shock, squealing loudly. 

“Oh Alec!” Isabelle said, as she caught the wobbling monstrosity, “I’ll never, ever understand how you became the CEO of a sex toy company. I mean, I know why you did, but I still won’t ever get the why! And I bloody work for you! And am related to you!”

“Come on Iz! You know you can’t just throw...dildos...at me!” He whispered the word ‘dildo’ eyes growing wider as Isabelle plucked a second one out of her box and thrust it into his hand.

“Alec! How are you ever going to have sex again if you can’t hold a dildo your own company made?”

“I just...like things more vanilla, Iz!” he hissed, not wanting to be part of this conversation at all.

He was supposed to be relaxing at home, sorting out his hair and shaving off his stubble and choosing an outfit that made him feel good. He didn’t want to be holding some kind of ten inch jelly sex toy and chatting with his sister about it right now. 

“Vanilla, is one thing Alec. It’s fine if you like vanilla. But it’s not like you’re even getting any vanilla at the moment! You’re having totally plain ice cream cones which, as we already know, make Alec a dull boy! I bet you’re not even masturbating, are you?”

“Hey!” Alec stood up, dropping the toy into her lap, “That’s enough. You may be my sister, but I get to decide if we have this conversation, not you. Now It’s after five and I’m going home to eat some plain ice cream! Okay with you?”

She immediately jumped up, box of toys dropping from her lap and rolling all over the floor. “I’m so so so sorry Alec! Please don’t hate me! I just worry, you know I worry! I love you and I hate to think of you home alone in that boring apartment of yours. At least come out for dinner with us all tonight? We missed out the other night because of the ballet, but we could go tonight? I’m so sorry, don’t hate me!”

He hugged her close, forgiving her instantly. He knew she meant well and he didn’t ever want to stay mad at her. “Not tonight, Iz. You can badger me another night, but it’s been a long week. How about we meet up here tomorrow and you can start your anniversary projects while I sort out prototypes for the reviewers?”

“Yes, please. I am sorry, I love you Alec!”

“Love you too,” he replied, giving her an extra squeeze before he brushed past her to head out.

\-----

He arrived home a little later than planned, but still with time to spare, so he carefully chose his jeans and shirt, sticking with all black since it was how he felt the most comfortable.

As 7pm rolled around, Alec was already outside Magnus’ building, leather jacket wrapped tightly around him against the unusual July chill. He was certain he had never experienced a colder July day and it made him fear that it was a sign of things to come with Magnus that night. His talk with Izzy hadn’t made him feel any better really, thinking about how they must all worry about him.

But he pulled himself together, reaching for the handle of the building and heading straight for the elevator. It was testament to the impression Magnus had made that drunken night, that Alec could remember the floor and apartment number. 

When he reached said door, he took a deep breath before knocking. 

It was almost immediately flung open to reveal Magnus, dressed in a beautiful red silk tunic, hair spiked and make-up perfect. 

“Good evening Alexander, I like a man who’s punctual.” Then he stepped aside to let Alec in. Immediately, a small cat trotted over, slinking against his legs.

“Oh, he remembers you!” Magnus said, delight in his voice.

Alec bent down to offer him his fingers to sniff. From behind him there was stuttering cough. He stood up and turned to find Magnus a little red faced, “Warn a man when you’re going to do that Alexander!”

“Do what?” He asked, puzzled. 

“Those jeans...they display your...ummm...assets quite perfectly,” came the stuttered reply.

Alec’s own cheeks flushed as he caught on, and he automatically slid a hand over his backside, smoothing down his jeans.

They made their way into the living room, Magnus wandering straight over to his drinks trolley as Alec took a seat on the couch, the Chairman snuggling into his lap. 

“Wine, beer, whiskey, cocktail?” Magnus asked, with a flourish of his fingers. 

“Umm, whatever you’re having, please.” Alec carefully stroked his fingers down the tortoiseshell and white cat, enjoying his soft purr. It was the closest he’d been with an animal for a long time, and he had forgotten how calming it could be. 

“Martinis it is!”

It wasn’t long before Magnus was settled close by and Alec was holding a delicate martini glass full of clear liquid.

“I pride myself on my martinis,” Magnus admitted as he moved a little closer, “I really hope you like it?”

Alec took a sip, the carefully mixed flavours sliding down his throat. It was delicious and fresh and he told Magnus as much.

“Oh, I’m delighted to hear that! So, you like my drinks, my cat loves you, my close friend thinks you’re awesome, you have an incredibly sexy ass, you look great on my furniture...can I keep you?”

Alec laughed, enjoying the way Magnus was teasing him as he ran a finger around the rim of his martini glass then brought the finger to his own lips, sucking lightly. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Magnus’ mouth as he watched him suck the digit in, and it was affecting him in many ways.

He heard the hitch in his own breath as Magnus pulled his finger out with a gentle pop! Then directed it forward to hover near Alec’s chin. 

“Alexander, I think you’re gorgeous, and kind, and supportive, and generous, and generally wonderful, and I hate beating about the bush, so...please can I kiss you? It might take the edge off the rest of this date.”

Alec gulped in a deep breath of air as he gazed into Magnus’ twinkling eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. This incredible man, sexy and friendly and absolutely fabulous, wanted to kiss him. He thought back to his conversation with Isabelle earlier that evening. He knew she would be shocked about what he was about to do, but really he wasn’t an empty ice cream cone. He might like things vanilla, but he wasn’t going to turn down a sexy man who was this interested in him!

Who was he to say no? He nodded slightly, chin grazing Magnus’ fingers. 

“Can you tell me with your words, please? Consent matters to me and I already touched you a little inappropriately when I was drunk.”

“Yes,” Alec said, unable to stop the smile, “Please kiss me!”

“Wonderful, darling. Then I will.”

Magnus’ fingers gripped Alec’s chin a little more firmly, and Alec had the passing thought that he was glad he’d taken the time to shave, and then Magnus’ soft, warm mouth was grazing his. 

Their lips pressed together, once, twice, three times, before Alec surged forward, sliding his arms around Magnus’ back and pressing more firmly against him. He slid the tip of his tongue over the seam of Magnus’ lips and then his mouth opened and their tongues tangled, warm and wet. 

It felt perfect to Alec. Like he was kissing the right man after years of kissing the wrong one. It was a revelation!

They must have been kissing for almost five minutes when they finally drew back. Although the kisses had been heated, they were still seated on the couch, arms around each other; Chairman Meow licking a paw delicately from where he hadn’t budged from Alec’s lap.

As Magnus moved away, Alec wanted to chase him, but he refrained, instead pushing himself further into the corner of the couch so he wouldn’t reach for him again. He let his fingers drift down to stroke the Chairman’s back.

From his spot on the couch, Magnus hummed a happy sound. “Well, I would say that was very successful, Alexander. How about you?”

“Do you mean did I like kissing you? Or do you mean, did it stop me wanting to kiss you even more?” Alec asked, eyes locking on Magnus’ gold flecked ones.

Magnus must have seen something in his gaze, because a second later, he had dislodged the Chairman and was sitting across Alec’s thighs, arms about his neck and tongue sweeping through his mouth.

They panted out a rhythm together, Alec’s hands curling across Magnus’ back, sweeping across the silk of his shirt.

“Is...this...too...fast?” He asked between kisses.

“No! No, I want more. Do you want more? You can say no,” Magnus drew back from him so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“I do want more. Is it too soon?” Alec asked, hands gliding over Magnus’ back again.

“Will you respect me in the morning if we have sex, Alexander?”

Magnus looked deadly serious. Alec thought carefully about his answer before speaking again. Did he want to have sex with a beautiful man who was clearly interested in him? Did he want to have sex after almost ten months of abstaining? Did he want to have sex with Magnus?

“Yes. But, will you respect me after? Will you want to see me again? What if it’s a disaster because we don’t know each other?” Alec couldn’t help his worries pouring out. He really liked Magnus and he didn’t want to fuck this up.

Magnus ground down on him a little, crotches rubbing, hardness against hardness, “I don’t think chemistry is an issue, Alexander. But yes, I will respect you tomorrow because we both want the same thing. We might have only just met, but I don’t consider this a one night stand because I have every intention of seeing you again. So, yes, I want to do this with you. Then I want to spend more time with you. Perhaps this is backwards, but after a long life, I’ve pretty much decided that following our natural urges is never a bad thing.”

When he finished speaking, Alec was grinning his happiest smile, unable to stop himself from looking like an idiot. 

He couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but then he thought about what Maia and Izzy had said to him, and pulled Magnus back down to his lips, crushing him against his chest.

Their kisses became even more heated, Alec’s fingers wandering under the silk shirt, Magnus’ unbuttoning Alec’s simple black one.

When they were ready, Magnus’ proposed moving into the bedroom, and as they left, Chairman Meow curled up contentedly in red silk and black cotton.

In Magnus’ bedroom, Alec toed off his shoes, then pulled Magnus against his bare chest, his soft skin rubbing over his wiry chest hair. He was pleased when Magnus slid his fingers through the hair and tugged lightly. “I like this!” Then he gasped as Alec thrust his hips forward slightly, grinding their erections together.

“Let’s get you naked?” Alec asked, guiding him towards the bed.

Alec giggled as he slid Magnus’ tight trousers down his legs, kissing every inch of skin he revealed. He revelled in being with someone who could make sex so fun. It had been a long time for him, and honestly, Alec had been putting it off for a number of reasons: uncertainty about being with a new partner, fear of how sex might have advanced with all his new toys on the market, and worry that he wouldn’t be attractive to a partner any more. 

But Magnus was managing to allay all of his fears, laughing with him, pulling him close to exchange sensuous kisses, showing him how interested he was in him. It felt good. It felt right. It was pretty perfect so far if Alec was honest.

Eventually they were only separated by the thin layers of their boxers, Magnus’ loud and garish, Alec’s plain black. They spent a long time grinding, kissing, touching, discovering each other’s bodies, before Magnus pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him long and hard.

“What do you want Alexander?” He asked, voice a little breathless. 

“I want...I want you to fuck me, Magnus,” he admitted, heart pounding as he stared into beautiful eyes.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Magnus grinned, kissing him again. Then he flipped them over with a surprising show of strength, so that Alec was beneath him.

“Wow!” Alec breathed out, reaching out to feel up the enormous biceps that had so effortlessly lifted him, “That is sexy!”

“Thank you darling, I take pride in my ability to flip a man!” Magnus laughed, and then he was sliding down Alec’s body lips caressing every inch of him. He lingered on his nipples, tugging gently on one while he sucked the other, then swapping.

Alec had never found his nipples very responsive, but Magnus’ insistent fingers and twirling tongue brought them to hard peaks and made his toes curl.

He grunted out his enjoyment as Magnus slid lower, fingers toying with the waistband of his pants. “Can I take these off, Alexander?” He asked, lifting his head to look Alec in the eye. 

“Please, Magnus!”

He gently slid them over his erection, which popped upwards against his belly, leaving smears of pre-cum over his happy trail. 

When Magnus slid his tongue across the hairs, Alec moaned loudly. 

“Yes! Make as much noise as you like Alexander, show me what you enjoy!” Then Magnus reached for the drawer beside Alec’s head and pulled out a box of condoms, pulling one out and rolling it down Alec’s shaft. 

When he was safely covered, Magnus engulfed his cock, tongue circling the crown, warm lips wrapping around his tip and hand curving around the shaft. 

He moaned again as Magnus’ talented tongue slid up and down, massaging and slurping. It felt incredible! After a torturous few minutes where Magnus only focussed on his cock, Alec finally asked if he would play with his balls. 

“I’d love to!” Magnus’ grin stretched over his face and then he was lapping at Alec’s sac, gently encasing one ball and then the other with his soft mouth.

Alec didn’t know how long Magnus played with him, only that he kept tipping him towards orgasm and then pulling back. 

“Do...you...like...to...play...with...toys?” Magnus asked between licks. Alec could see how excited the other man was, and despite the fact he had _never_ used a sex toy, he wanted to make this man feel as good as he did. 

Remembering some of the things Izzy had had in her box earlier though, he needed to make sure he would be comfortable. He might not like sex toys, but some were much worse than others in his opinion. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

Magnus’ face lit up and he abandoned Alec’s cock in favour of sliding off the bed, his own heavy cock bouncing between his legs. 

Alec was a little mortified when Magnus pulled open the brown box he had spotted the night before. He was going to be playing with one of his own company’s toys! 

He felt his erection wilt a little, but when Magnus held up ‘The Anal Pulse’, it jumped back to full hardness. 

As Magnus settled back between his legs, Alec recalled Warlock29’s review with almost perfect precision:

_’This toy is without doubt one of the best I’ve ever had. It stimulates the prostate without overwhelming. The vibrator, with separate remote, makes it perfect for self-fun as well as fun with a friend. Being able to control the pulses from a distance, meant I squirmed my way through a three-course meal at a business meeting, while my partner teased me from the bar. The flexible core means it can angle to any prostate, and the girth ensures it fills the anal canal to provide maximum pleasure. The gentle ridges had me almost cumming from the moment of insertion, and the narrow rubbery tip helped me guide it in carefully. I genuinely enjoyed hours of teasing with this toy and I believe it to be one of the best you’ve ever made! It will send people to heaven! Brava/Bravo to the creators and thank you for putting it on the market, anyone who enjoys prostate stimulation will enjoy this! Ten out of Ten!’_

The fact he could still quote it after almost a year, might make him a little sad, but it had been the first of Warlock’s reviews that had had him dancing around his office in delight. He had called the whole R&D department up to see him and celebrated with them, insisting on Raphael calling out for champagne and it had been one of the best moments of his life. The toy had been a huge hit too and had sold over one million units in a year. So, he guessed he could cope with this being the toy that Magnus chose.

“Have you ever played with one of these before?” Magnus asked as he settled on his belly and resumed kitten licks against his shaft and balls, hand caressing his length. 

“No.” Alec said bluntly, wanting to be honest, “I’ve never played with any toys before.”

“Wow! It’s rare that I meet someone who’s never had a go at least!” Magnus stopped licking and lifted his head so he could stare up at him, “But you want to? Right? If you don’t, tell me now.”

“No, I want to try, if you don’t mind me being a virgin to it all?”

“No way! It’s amazing when you get to share your favourite experiences with someone new! I...I mean, my friend, she’s very into sex toys, in fact sometimes she even reviews them, and then she tells me which ones are the best to buy. So I got a little inside knowledge which is great! Means I always choose wisely. And this one is the ultimate prostate toy! I promise!”

Alec could only smile down at him as his mind ticked over the reviewers on his payroll. If Magnus was talking about his company’s toys, then his friend probably worked for YourLoveMatters. Which female reviewers had he sent The Anal Pulse to? He was trying so hard to remember, that when Magnus asked if he was ready, he distractedly hummed out a yes.

So when his first lubed finger started to trail around his hole, it made him jump and push the digit a little deeper.

It had been a long time since Alec had had anal sex, so he thought it would take him a while to loosen up, but Magnus knew all of the tricks, when to slide in, when to pull back, how to get his pucker clenching around air when Magnus pulled out. It was a slow and teasing process, but it all felt incredible. 

Alec found himself making the most interesting noises of pleasure - noises he was certain he had never made with Jonathan or any of his previous partners. It was incredible. It felt like torture too though as Magnus slid all of his fingers out after stretching him a little. 

“Magnus…” Alec hissed, sliding down the bed slightly to try and chase his hands.

“Be patient,” Magnus laughed, holding up the pulse as he rolled on a condom and slicked it with lube, before replacing the one on Alec’s cock too, “I’m going to try this now, see if I can get you to make lots more of those pretty noises!” 

Alec watched as he slid his hand up and down the shaft of the toy, fingers curled over it expertly. He couldn’t help himself when he raised himself up to smash their mouths together. Competency in bed was a huge turn on!

Magnus’ ‘oomf’ of pleasure was swiftly followed by an intense period of kissing and Alec’s hand finally getting to wrap around Magnus’ heavy cock. He enjoyed tugging on his generous member gently, until Magnus pulled back, eyes heavy with lust, whole body trembling slightly.

“There’ll be no main show,” he panted, “If I let you continue, Alexander. Now, raise your beautiful booty up, I want to send you to heaven!”

Those words got lodged in Alec’s brain for a second, ‘Send you to heaven!’ Where had he heard that before? But then Magnus was sliding the tip of the toy between his cheeks and Alec had to suck in a great lungful of air, and he immediately forgot what he had been thinking about. 

Magnus was right, when the toy hit his prostate and began to pulse, Alec lost it. His whole body writhed on the bed, lifting up and thrashing down. Magnus was playing with the pulse rate, upping and lowering it as he started to lazily suck Alec off. His tongue was magic, sliding wetly over his dick and balls, almost choking himself at one point to slide the whole length of him in.

Alec could feel the curl of an orgasm beginning in his stomach, and he was certain he couldn’t hold out much longer. 

“Magnus, I think I’m going to cum!” he said, body twitching as Magnus increased the pulse rate again, his prostate feeling bruised but incredible as the anal pulse pounded it. 

“Then cum, Alexander, I want to see it, I want to feel it!”

“But...you...were...going..to...fuck...me?” He panted out, body thrashing again as Magnus sucked his balls and pumped his shaft, twisting the head just right. 

“I can fuck you after, darling. You know men can orgasm more than once. It’s a myth they can’t! Now give me everything you’ve got, I want to see you fall apart!”

It took an embarrassingly few seconds for Alec to do just that, Magnus pumping his cock as he came in the condom, pulse after pulse of cum filling it. His body clenched around the toy in his arse, the vibrations enhancing his pleasure no end. But as he finished cumming, Magnus switched it off and gently slid it out, replacing the toy with three of his own fingers and pumping the squelching lube in and out gently. 

Alec lay completely still, limbs heavy, unable to move. “Wow!” He croaked out. 

“Yes, wow!” Magnus agreed, eyes lit up with pleasure as he stared at Alec’s cock, using one hand to roll off the full condom, then staring down at where he was fingering him still. “You think you can take my cock now?” he asked, locking their eyes together. 

“I definitely want to,” Alec admitted, “But, how can I cum again after that?”

“Oh, you can, I promise. I have another little trick up my sleeve.”

Then, without removing his fingers, he bent down over the side of the bed and rummaged around. Alec spent the time trying to recover his breathing, chest rising and falling in quick succession, face still stretched in a pleased smile as his cock twitched limply at the sight of Magnus’ sexy ass stretched as he leaned over. 

When Magnus lifted back up, he was holding a small toy that Alec knew well. In fact, he had had one on his finger just the other day when Simon and Jace had cornered him. Not that he wanted to think about them right now. 

It was a vibrating cock ring, that changed colours with the different pulses, and it had been the inspiration for Prototype 106 (although clearly they had gotten that one wrong!)

“This is awesome, it will hold you close to orgasm the whole time I’m inside you, but you won’t manage to orgasm until I release you. What do you think?”

Alec just nodded. At this point, with a very sexy naked Magnus above him, having just had an incredible orgasm, he was up for anything. Especially as Magnus was so determined to help him find his pleasure again and already had three of his fingers stuffed in his ass to make it happen. 

“Consent darling, please?”

“Yes please Magnus, please use the cock ring so you can make me orgasm again!”

“No need to be so excited Alexander!” Magnus laughed at his sarcasm. “Now, I’m going to roll this on, it may be a little tight at first, but just you wait til you feel the effects, it’s amazing!”

It _was_ amazing! The lights changing colour as the cock ring vibrated against him at different speeds. 

“Bloody hell, Magnus, this is amazing!” Alec said as his cock perked up immediately.

“I know,” he replied, “This is probably my second favourite thing the sexy toys company make!” 

“You ready to get inside me?” Alec asked, hands tugging Magnus closer from where he was bent over him, still sliding his fingers in and out.

“If you’re ready for me, darling?”

Then Magnus was rolling on a condom and positioning himself above him, replacing his fingers with his cock and pushing in. He took his time, sliding in so that Alec felt the burn. 

He grunted out his pleasure as Magnus finally bottomed out, the head of his cock pressed snuggly against his prostate, sliding against the sensitive bud of nerves where the toy had been before. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked, leaning down to kiss Alec’s mouth.

“So ready,” he breathed back, rocking his hips to make Magnus move. 

“Oh my, my. Topping from the bottom, hey? You’re turning out to be quite the sexual partner, Alexander.”

Alec was going to reply, something cheeky about Magnus’ prowess, but all words left his head as Magnus slid back and then pounded into him, setting up a relentless pace that had him gripping the other man’s hips just to keep up. 

It was an intense experience, the cock ring holding him hostage down below, Magnus angling his hips to hit his prostate every time, and the vibrations spreading through them both as Magnus changed it from the blue speed to the red.

Alec was getting close to his second orgasm, pucker tightening on Magnus’ cock and making it drag even more pleasurably through his ass. 

“You’re killing me Alexander,” Magnus panted, continuing to pound him, but with a slightly more erratic rhythm now. 

“Let me come and you’ll tip over the edge,” Alec groaned, imagining the moment the cock ring was pulled off and how he was going to explode all over. 

“Just a minute more, where do you want me to cum? In your ass, or all over your chest?”

Magnus gave him a cheeky wink and Alec could have cum without warning right then, if it weren’t for the tight plastic stretched over his cock. 

“My chest, god I want to feel it on my chest!” he grunted, “Together!”

When Magnus pulled out, Alec’s hole fluttered open and closed with nothing to grip on, the other man surprised him by sliding the anal toy back in, pressing it up against his prostate and turning on the vibe. 

At the same time, he reached for the ring around Alec’s cock and carefully snapped it open (a clever feature his team had included so it didn’t have to be pulled over a sensitive dick), hand pumping Alec’s length. 

With shaking fingers, Alec pulled Magnus to rest across his thighs, the toy in his ass pushing in deeper at the movement and causing him to groan long and loud.

“Yes, groan for me, it sounds so good, Alexander,”

“Magnus….” He groaned again, as he reached to tug on Magnus’ dick. It felt hot and heavy in his hand, and he quickly rolled down the condom to give him free access to his chest.

Together they pumped, the vibrations running through Alec’s ass, also reverberating through both of their bodies and amping up the pleasure. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked through gritted teeth, clearly holding back for as long as possible.

“Ready!” Alec agreed, voice quivering as Magnus continued to pump him. 

Then Alec stretched his hand to encompass them both, linking his fingers through Magnus’ as they stroked their dicks together. 

When they came, Alec’s chest was splattered with long trails of warm, sticky cum. It was painted over his chest in long stripes, and it felt amazing. 

“Next time,” Magnus said, pressing their torsos together so the stickiness was spread between them, “Next time, I want to get tested, so that you can shoot your load in my mouth, because I bet you taste delicious!”

Alec groaned again, his cock spurting a few more trickles at Magnus’ insinuation that this wouldn’t be a one time thing.

“The...the...toy, please…” He managed to grunt. His ass was overstimulated now and he needed the vibrations to stop. 

Magnus slid down his body, sliding fingers through the mess on his chest, before he flicked the switch to turn off the vibe and pulled it carefully from between Alec’s cheeks. 

Then he dropped it on the bed beside them, and slid his clean fingers through the sticky lube around Alec’s rim before pressing one lightly inside. 

“No..No more right now…” Alec said, and Magnus immediately withdrew.

“Sorry, I wondered if you could take it again. You took it so good the first two times.” He said, face dropping a little at his mistake. 

Alec quickly hooked his hands around his biceps and pulled him up across his chest. “I’m sure I’d love more, but my ass still feels like it’s vibrating to be honest!”

“I know! Isn’t it amazing!” Magnus’ eyes lit up and Alec could see that he was truly into the sex toys. “Next time, I have a few ideas for some of the others in my collection…”

“Well, I won’t say no to a next time, but we’ll have to see what you’re suggesting, if it’s The Fist, then we might need to have a conversation first.”

Magnus pounced on his slip up, “So you do know sex toys! You said you never used them before! How do you know about The Fist?” 

It had become clear over the course of the night, that Magnus didn’t know what he did for a living, that Rapahael hadn’t told him exactly what his own job was or let Alec’s slip either. And Alec quite liked that.

With Jonathan, he had used Alec’s position as part of a lot of his business dealings, mentioning his boyfriend’s role as CEO to encourage backers for his own projects. And Alec had hated it - he had felt like it was one of the only reasons Jonathan had kept him around and it was not a good feeling. It was one thing to be proud of what your partner had achieved, it was another to discuss it explicitly without first speaking with him about what he was going to say. 

Anyway, he was in bed with Magnus right now, Magnus who was giving him a questioning look as he waited for an answer. 

Alec racked his brain, and then decided to tell the truth, “I have siblings with _very_ active sex lives. They never fails to tell me about what I’m missing out on!”

“Ah,” Magnus said, grinning at him, “So not a personal experience, just hearsay from your siblings…Well, I have to say, The Fist offers a ‘unique, fisting experience, reaching places a real fist simply cannot!’ Sure you’re not interested, darling?”

Alec cringed as he remembered reading the copy to be sent to their reviewers. He had cringed then too and suggested to Raphael that it was simply too much. But it had gone off to the reviewers and the feedback the first time had been pretty good, all except Warlock29 of course, who must have the biggest ass hole of any man ever as he had felt that The Fist could be slightly wider to ensure full penetration. 

Alec tried to wash all these thoughts out of his head as he bent to kiss Magnus soundly on the mouth. “No, I’m pretty certain my brother’s descriptions of it were just fine for me!”

“Shame, that ass of yours fills up nicely, but The Fist could push it over the edge…” Magnus winked at him, eyes full of glittering humour.

“Well, let’s see, hey, you already had the vibrator up my ass, which I’ve never tried before. Maybe we can work up to The Fist?”

Magnus giggled then, sliding his arms around Alec’s shoulders and throwing him down on the bed before hovering over him, “You just said the magic words, darling! I’m pleased to hear you planning for next time, because I totally agree there should be a next time as well! I’m so glad I got drunk and you had to walk me home! My knight in a vibrating, colour changing cock ring!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> #SexToyCEO @ClaireyCookey on twitter!


	5. Help me, Alec!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec muses over his night with Magnus and his siblings and friends want his help...

Alec didn’t stay the night with Magnus, he felt like having sex on the first date was enough of a first, plus while he had learnt much about his body, despite their late night chat, he didn’t know all that much about the other man yet, and staying over was a pretty big deal.

So he did a very early morning walk of shame, pondering on his evening as he wandered the streets at 3am. 

Magnus had been unlike any man he had met before, flirting with him incessantly (which was good), kissing him everywhere he could (which was awesome) and wanting to get the sex out of the way so they could truly get to know each other (which had been incredible!)

Which they had, talking for hours afterwards, cooling cum sticking to their chests. He was only leaving feeling clean, because Magnus had pushed him into the shower and fingered him slowly, hand pumping his cock, fingers tweaking his nipples, _‘Just until all of you is clean Alexander, since I can’t lick you spotless just yet.’_

He had never had a night like this one, and to be honest, he never wanted to again if it wasn’t with Magnus. He had unlocked something inside him that he had been keeping tightly wrapped up for a long time, and it gave him hope that he could recover from Jonathan’s inevitable betrayal and move forward with his own love life. 

When he made it home, he curled up in his bed, eyes flickering closed as he tried to remember the tiny details of his time with Magnus. He wanted to remember it all. 

He was just wandering off to sleep when he remembered something that Magnus had said about The Fist. It had been quite specific but he couldn’t quite recall. It felt like it was important, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He drifted off to sleep with the memory of Magnus’ smile in his head. 

\-----

When Alec awoke the next morning, he felt a little sore, his body had taken quite the pounding the night before and he hadn’t been involved in any kind of sexual relationship for a long time. So he was careful as he got ready for the day. 

Arriving at work, he made his way straight to the R&D department and found Isabelle, laptop already fired up, tapping away. So he dropped a kiss on her cheek and spread a pile of paperwork out over a spare desk. Raphael had clearly been very busy when Alec had left work on Friday.

As he flicked through the manila folders, one caught his eye marked ‘Reviewers’. He pulled out the papers inside, all sorted neatly by Rapahel and flicked through to find reviews of ‘The Anal Pulse’.

Cat01’s review caught his eye, and as he read the words over he realised they sounded pretty familiar.

_This toy will send you to heaven._

That was exactly how Magnus had described it last night. It could be coincidence of course, but it was an unusual turn of phrase _and_ he had mentioned a friend who was a sex toy reviewer. Maybe this was her?

He quickly flicked through the reviews of The Fist to find Cat01’s, but there wasn’t one. Perhaps she had never reviewed it. What a shame!

Instead, he pulled out the separate file of Warlock29’s. Now that he had tried out two toys, he wanted to check out his reviews to see if he agreed. He had grown to trust the reviewer above all others, and if he recommended something, perhaps Magnus would already own it, or he could bring it for them to play with?

Gosh, his head was full of naughty things to do with the man, and he had only just gotten to know him. He had never felt this excited about someone new before. And he had certainly never wanted to use his own products with them either. 

It was one of the reasons he and Jonathan hadn’t worked out. The other man just hadn’t respected his feelings about sex toys in the bedroom and it had been heartbreaking when Alec had finally realised that Jonathan hadn’t really had it in him to respect him for any reason at all. 

But enough about his failed relationship, he was over that by now. It was just easy to compare it with his experience with Magnus. Magnus who hadn’t pressured him at all, had offered and made it fun not a requirement. 

The times Jonathan had tried, Alec had found it uncomfortable, and then humiliating and he hadn’t been able to look at the other man in the same way afterwards. 

While his sister worked hard on her designs, he spent a fun day reading through the Warlock’s reviews, pants tightening slightly as he thought about Magnus and him using any of the ones he recommended. A few he shifted out of order and put to one side to look into a little further, storing up ideas to prepare for his next night with Magnus.

His next night! He was certainly obsessed with the guy after just one night. That was for sure.

He had just reached Warlock29’s review of The Fist, when Isabelle interrupted him. 

“Big bro, I think it’s ready!” she called out, hooking her hand through his arm and knocking the review from his hand. “Help me with the 3D printer?”

Alexander Lightwood might not know sex toys, but he definitely knew his way around a 3D printer! He had one of his own at home and loved making designs for his own superhero figurines. It was a bit of a secret passion, not one he shared with many people after Jonathan had disparaged him for it and called it childish.

Together, they fired it up and input the design. Then Alec offered to get them dinner and left his sister to watch her masterpiece print out, hoping that when he returned if would be hidden away so he didn’t have to see it and thus start imagining his sister using it. 

He was lucky that she was done when he returned, and she thanked him profusely before they ate a quiet dinner and then she headed out for the night, toys tucked into her bag. 

Alexander locked up and wondered what he might do for the rest of the evening, eventually deciding to head to The Hunter’s Moon for a drink. He was in luck and it was quiet enough that he and Andrew had the chance to shoot a few rounds of pool as they caught up with each others’ lives. 

When Andrew asked if he had anyone in mind as a date for his and Lorenzo’s engagement party, Alec couldn’t help that his mind went straight to Magnus. The other man hadn’t been far from his thoughts all day.

As if he has summoned it, a text suddenly arrived on his phone, Magnus!

**I didn’t want to bother you as you said you were working today, but I couldn’t go all day without texting! Last night was amazing, I really hope you want to meet up for a date soon. I’d like to take you out and show you off! M x**

Alec shivered in delight, and had to prevent himself from blurting out his secret to Andrew. But he didn’t. He wanted to keep it all for himself for now.

He replied, of course, in the affirmative and they texted back and forth until Alec went to bed, feeling all hot and bothered. 

When Monday rolled around (after a Sunday designing a new figure in between texts with Magnus), Alec was itching to get to work. He wanted to read a few more reviews and make some plans of his own for a date night with Magnus Bane. 

He had settled back in with a pile of them, after completing a bunch of other important work, when Raphael knocked on the door at 10:30 to mention that Maia had requested a meeting. After hours of Warlock29’s carefully chosen vocabulary, he was a little too excited to stand up, and had to ask Raphael to tell Maia to come up to his office instead of him going downstairs.

When she flopped through his door, pencil holding up a bun at the back of her head, ink smudge on her cheek, he waved her over to the opposite side of the desk.

His erection still hadn’t flagged, and hadn’t been helped by the flirty texts Magnus had been sending him all morning. They had grown increasingly more explicit and he was beginning to wish he could take the day off and invite Magnus over to his apartment and share some of his research with him. 

“Mai, what’s up?” He asked, as she slipped into the chair opposite him. 

“I’ve been designing something for Isabelle and Simon, for our anniversary, and I want your help to make it. You know I’d ask Jace but he’s useless at keeping secrets. So, I thought you could stay late tonight and I could run the schematics and get it sorted quickly? Get Jace to leave the 3D printer on, and Izzy to leave her laptop?”

Alec grinned. Another secret sex toy project! This was getting out of hand! But, Maia was clearly excited and he knew that Izzy would love it even if she had already designed her own for her husband and wife.

“That’s lovely Maia, though I’m certain I don’t know how I’m supposed to help in this scenario? You know I can’t use your equipment or work any of the machinery other than the printer, it’s kind of why I’ve got you guys!”

“Yes, but...I need a reason to need everything leaving on, so I thought you could be the excuse, you know that you came up with a design and you want to make it.”

“For whom?” Alec shifted slightly in his seat, about to lie to his best friend for the first time since they met in college and she asked him what he thought of her bright pink, turquoise and orange hair and he had said ‘great!’ “You know I don’t use them myself!”

He could hear the lie in his voice and prayed that Maia was too distracted to hear it too. 

She flicked her eyes over him, and Alec’s heart froze. He didn’t want to tell her, not yet. 

But then she launched into her idea, flapping around her sketchbook, which Alec did not want to see the contents of (although now he’d tried his first toy, he secretly did…)

“I thought you could say you’re making it for a friend and that you want to make sure it’s amazing before you share it with the rest of us? They all know you’re shy, so why not?”

“Which friend exactly?” He asked as he stared at her, mind ticking over whether he could do just that and actually make something for Magnus one day. Something special, just for him, just for them. Gosh that man had gotten in his head after just one date (fuck).

As if he had read his mind, Raphael strolled into his office, slopped a cup of coffee on his desk and said, in a monotone, “Magnus.”

Alec spluttered while Maia stared between the pair of them, eyes narrowing. 

“Who exactly is Magnus?” She asked, her lazer focus on Alec now.

“He’s my friend.” Raphael said, rescuing him from Maia’s intense gaze. “Alec and I helped him home the other night when he was royally drunk, I’m sure Simon told you. But while we were in his apartment, I happened to notice a box of our products beside his bed. And I couldn’t resist teasing Alec about it. Of course.”

“Of course,” Maia said, eyes still narrowed. “Well then, you say it’s for Raphael to give to his ‘friend’ Magnus, then.”

“Oh no, not a ‘friend’ of mine,” Raphael says, air quoting her back, “Not my type, and Heidi would kill me!” 

“Why can’t we just say it’s for Heidi?” Alec asked, wanting to keep Magnus’ name out of this completely for the fear that at some point, his name would make him blush. In fact, just thinking about Magnus was heating his cheeks up, and he really hope Maia thought it was because he was embarrassed about the products she wanted to design for his sister and brother-in-law.

“No!” Maia spoke firmly, “We can’t say it’s for Heidi, she and Izzy talk all the time. She’ll definitely know. No, Magnus sounds like a good plan. You’ll help me out, won’t you? Come on please, Alec!”

“Raphael can say he’s getting it made though. But yes, I’ll stay and help you with everything.”

Maia stood up and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly across the desk. “Thank you so much Alec, this is going to be the best double ended dildo ever!”

Raphael laughed as Alec groaned loudly, dropping his head on the desk as his sister-in-law left.

“So how was your date with my friend?” Raphael asked, taking the seat Maia had recently vacated. 

“Date?" Alec tried to play dumb, staring at Raphael without blinking. But his assistant just stared straight back and Alec caved. " Okay, okay. He’s lovely. I liked him. I’m not talking about it anymore.”

Raphael laughed again, reaching out to pat Alec on the head gently. “Kind of the same reaction Magnus gave me, which got me thinking….”

Alec lifted his head at Raphael’s teasing tone. “Got you thinking what, Raf?”

“Thinking that there must have been something between you, if you both said almost exactly the same thing. So come on, spill! What happened?”

Alec stared at him, wondering if Magnus had given him any more information. He certainly didn’t plan to, Raphael was incredibly nosy, it was what made him a great assistant, he always knew what the competition were up to and he was able to weasel things out of people that they really didn’t want to tell him, almost like a vampire’s encanto!

Under the desk, he slipped his cellphone out and typed out a text to Magnus one handed. He was the last person he had messaged, so it was easy to send, **‘Wat did u tel Raf?’**

While he texted, he held Raf’s gaze, eyes locked together as they tried to out glare each other. Eventually his phone vibrated lightly in his hand and he glanced down to see Magnus’ reply. 

**‘Nothing. Tell him nothing. He’s like a snake!’**

“Nothing to tell Raphael, we simply drank some good cocktails and got to know each other.”

“Liar!” His friend exclaimed vividly. “When you lie, your nostrils flare, Alec. So what exactly are you hiding? I’ll get it out of you!”

“Nothing. Now go back to work. You need to ship the newest Prototype 106 to Warlock29. Make sure it’s in protective wrap, and make sure you add in some of more of those new condoms and an extra bottle of lube - flavoured maybe?”

“Riiight, now I know you're distracted. I already sent it off! Change the subject all you want, but I’ll work it out, one of you will cave!” Then his assistant flounced out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

\------

When work had finished for the day, and Alec had texted Magnus about 39 more times about random things, he made his way down to Maia’s office, praying that Jace and Simon and Izzy had already left for the night. 

But he wasn’t that lucky. 

They were all crammed in Jace’s office, huddled around a laptop screen. Izzy was wearing thick rimmed glasses and held a notebook and pen. Jace had a glassy expression and was gazing in wonder at the screen, while Simon and Maia had their arms looped around one another, Maia’s hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

Alec could hear grunting and moaning coming from the office, which could only mean one thing. They were enjoying the ‘Research’ part of their role. 

While it was true that Isabelle and Jace weren’t actually related, they had grown up in the same house since the age of 14, and Alec found it incredibly weird that they could watch porn together and discuss it scientifically afterwards. 

Thankfully the noise stopped almost immediately and Izzy turned to the group, “So, we all agree, we should take a shot at making an ’Anal Cave’ as our next big seller?”

“Well, there’s definitely a market for it,” Simon agreed, reaching out to squeeze his wife’s hand. “People of all sexualities should enjoy it. It might be a big seller with guys who want to try anal but don’t have a partner.”

“And ladies might enjoy it too...I know I would!” Isabelle laughed, slipping over to Maia and sliding into her embrace. 

Jace was still gazing at the screen. He wasn’t showing any signs of life, so Alec snapped his fingers by his ear, pulling him back into the room. 

“Umm...what...what were we talking about?” He asked. 

“The Anal Cave,” Clary said as she skipped into the room and looped an arm around Jace’s waist, “Even I know that and I’ve only just arrived! Time for you to stop watching porn at work darling, it completely throws you off your game! If you’re feeling that horny, we can invite Meliorn over later and…”

Clary trailed off as she began whispering in Jace’s ear while Alec averted his eyes to where his best friend was sandwiched between her wife and husband, looking completely content.

There was a lot to be said for being in a healthy relationship where both of you were able to say exactly what you wanted. 

He wondered how they would feel if he told them about Magnus. He thought they would be welcoming and happy about it, but at the moment he wasn’t interested in the stress of them all trying to get involved and give him advice. No, he would keep it to himself a little longer. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t feel Simon tugging at his sleeve, until his other best friend cleared his throat and then pulled him into the office slamming the door behind them.

“Alec, I need your help," his brother-in-law said as he shucked off his white coat and took a seat at his desk, indicating the other chair for Alec. “You know it’s our wedding anniversary coming up...well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Hit the kudos if you liked it, Leave me a comment if you have something to say!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter
> 
> #SexToyCEO
> 
> :-)


End file.
